


I Like

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino hated the heat and Sho liked to tease Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like

“I like your fingers,” Sho said one day. It was so sudden, so out of the blue. They were not having a conversation or anything. They were just sitting there, with Nino eating his lemon and Sho looking at him from the sofa across the room.  
  
Nino stopped eating for a second, creased his forehead, and spat, “Fuck you.” He got back to eating his lemon, peeling every pulp from the skin with his teeth, and making a yellow mess on his fingers.  
  
It was a smothering hot day and their air conditioner was broken. Nino had raided the refrigerator and took out everything that was available. The lemons were his favorite.  
  
Sho giggled heartily. He reached for an uchiwa and fanned himself lazily with it. It was Aiba’s uchiwa for some reasons.  
  
“I like your moles,” Sho said after what felt like fifteen minutes. He wasn’t even looking at Nino while saying so. His eyes were closed and his lips were forming a faint smile.  
  
Nino snapped his head towards Sho and muttered, “I swear, Sakurai san, if it’s not too hot now I’d strangle you to death.”  
  
Sho giggled again. He loved teasing Nino, especially when Nino was already irritated like this. It’s just amusing how compliments were the best thing to tease Nino with.  
  
Nino ran out of lemon and he grunted. He put the plate away and rested his forehead on the table. His hands were facing upwards, sticky and wet. His feet were moving frantically as if he was trying to hold his pee.  
  
“It’d be better if you stop moving, though,” Sho pointed out cheekily. Nino threw a deathly glare and Sho shrugged, “Just saying.”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes and put his forehead on the table again. His movement stopped for a minute but then he started it again. Nino just couldn’t stay still, Sho knew that for sure.  
  
Sho snorted a laugh at that. Nino decided to ignore him but Sho said, “I like it, though. You look like a cute restless puppy.”  
  
“I’m not cute!” Nino immediately barked, “And if you could shut up, I’d be forever grateful.”  
  
“Aw, you’re cute when you’re mad.”  
  
“Another word and I’ll kill you.”  
  
“I like your cute butt.”  
  
“I swear–”  
  
“I like your lips!”  
  
“Sakurai san–”  
  
“I like your belly.”  
  
Nino turned his head so his cheek was on the table and he was facing Sho. He threw lemon peel to Sho. It missed by a mile.  
  
Sho smirked, “I like your soft muscles.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Ouch, hate is such a strong word, baby.”  
  
Nino cringed, “Don’t ‘baby’ me. Geez, what the hell, Sho kun?”  
  
“I like when you’re blushing,” Sho grinned.  
  
“I’m not!” Nino said too quickly. He groaned when he realized that he was indeed blushing, only because of the heat. He closed his eyes in exasperation and turned his head away from Sho. He had enough.  
  
Sho laughed contently, “I’m only stating what I like about you. Why am I getting so much hate from that?”  
  
“You’re a jerk,” Nino put extra emphasis on that.  
  
“I like how you promised to kill me if I said another word but you don’t.”  
  
“Too hot. Too much effort.”  
  
“Aw, I love you too.”  
  
Nino turned his head towards Sho again, “That’s not what I–”  
  
Sho stood up with a hop before Nino could finish his sentence, “And because you love me, I’ll be a good boyfriend and make a heroic trip to get you ice cream. So, do you love me, or do you not love me?”  
  
Nino only stared for a good while. He considered what to do but in the end, he just put his forehead on the table again and mumbled, “Fuck you.”  
  
Sho didn’t miss the deeper shade of red that crossed Nino’s cheeks, though. It was definitely did not came from the heat.  
  
“Good. I love you too,” Sho said and went to ruffle Nino’s hair. After a swat of Nino’s hand, he laughed and departed to get them the much needed ice cream.


End file.
